Hello Kitty
'Hello Kitty '''is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Girls. It was written by Sarah Heyward and directed by Richard Shepard. The episode originally aired on April 3rd, 2016. Summary When several teachers report Hannah for bad-mouthing them to the students, including commenting on their sex lives and expressing her disdain for some of them, the principal says he has to take serious action during a one-on-one meeting. But Hannah responds by pulling a Basic Instinct — opening her legs to reveal she’s not wearing any underwear. She later brags to Fran about the move, and the two get into another fight since. Adam and Jessa hang out before he has to go for his play. Jessa's nervous about their relationship going public since she knows Hannah will be there, and they haven't spoken since thier bad fight. Hannah tries to break up with Fran by letting him know this isn’t working. But he assumes she’s not serious and refuses to talk about it at that moment since they’re in public for Adam's play. The play itself is called ''38 Neighbors, a Sleep No More-style dramatization of the murder of Kitty Genovese that allows audience members to roam through the rooms of the neighbors who allegedly overheard Kitty being murdered in the street below and did nothing to help her. Hannah grabs Ray, who is also in attendance, and goes off without her boyfriend. As Hannah, Ray, and eventually Marnie move through the various rooms, Marnie decides to pull Ray aside and tell him about her decision to leave Desi. She asks Ray if he thinks she made the right choice to end her marriage and focus on being alone, but he avoids the question and goes back to the play. Elijah is at a lavish dinner party hosted by Dill, the news reporter he's seeing. He ends up giving Elijah a pep-talk about how happy he is there to have him there since he knows the people your'e with at the end of the day are the ones that matter. While looking at two statures outside that are supposed to be Kitty Genovese and her attacker, Hannah notices Jessa looking at Adam on the fire escape and reliazes the two are together. While refilling Dill's drink, Elijah overhears rumors and stories involving Dill's other conquests. Hannah asks Marnie if she thinks Adam and Jessa are sleeping together, but Marnie claims she doesn't have time to keep up with their "second-tier friends" since she's been trying to find a good divorce lawyer. When Elijah confronts Dill about his other relationships, Dill doesn’t even bother apologizing and coldly tells Elijah to decide if he can handle such an arrangement. Elijah takes a bunch of bathroom products and leaves. While trying to comfort Hannah about Adam and Jessa, Desi bursts in to tell her that a major music producer from "Grey's Anatomy" is interested in using their song "Matter of Waiting" for an upcoming episode. Which means they have to tour the crap out of the song. Marnie agrees they have to make "this" work, but only as a professional thing. Dill shows up at Elijah's apartment drunk, and apologizes for not telling him about the other guys. They start hooking up, but Dill proceeds to fall asleep on his crotch. Ray discusses the play with Hannah before Fran comes over. She then sees Adam and Jessa, and tells Adam that he did well in the play. She then tells Fran she's sorry multiple times, and they leave together holding hands. Trivia - Hannah's nudity in the episode is the first time Lena Dunham showed her vagina on-screen. - Catherine Susan "Kitty" Genovese was a New York City woman who was stabbed to death outside her apartment building in Kew Gardens, a neighborhood in the borough of Queens in New York City, on March 13, 1964. - Genovese's attacker, Winston Moseley, died on March 28th, 2016 after being in prison for 52 years for the murder of Genovese. Less than a week before the episode aired. - Vogue International editor Hamish Bowles makes a cameo as himself during Dill's party. - Dill asks Elijah if he liked to meet Zac Posen, a well-known fashion designer, at his party. Posen was the real-life baby-sitter of Lena Dunham, and has created many of her red carpet outfits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes